Blue knight: True reason
by Power-of-all
Summary: Entered in for Aoi Maboroshii-Chan's contest-The blue knight has a reason for protecting Ichigo, but what is it? Read and find out. A note: It starts out in his unknown past.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Ok, let me start off by saying this takes place about a hundred years before the final battle with deep blue. **

* * *

A cloaked figure could be seen at a distance from a small unnamed Japanise village. Men stopped and stared as the strange man in the cloak walked by. His skin was white, his hair color blond, and eyes a light blue. That itself was strange, but the fact that the man also had pointed ears didn't calm the villager's hearts. After a few minutes, the strange man stopped and looked up and down the streets. Shrugging, the man continued his mysterious journey.

About a mile outside the town, the man started to run. It was unlike any speed that had ever been seen before. His brown cloak flapped around as he picked up speed. When it was all said and done, the man had traveled three hundred miles in less than five minutes. The man slowed down and came to a stop near a new city. The man stared at the name of the town and smiled. "Tokyo..." The man said softly, his voice soothing to the ear.

The man slowly walked into the city and attracted unwelcoming stares from all sides. The man ignored the unfriendly looks and continued his stroll down the center of town. Two armed men came running and stopped in front of the man. The man looked up at the unfriendly faces of the two armed men as they said, "Halt and reveal yourself."

The cloaked man shrugged and said, "My name is Azure Caballero."

The two armed guards lowered their weapons and asked angerly, "Are you a foreign spy?"

Azure smiled slightly and said, "No. I am just a simple man wanting nothing more than rest and food."

The armed men grunted and walked away, obviously not believing him but obviously not wanting to deal with him either. Azure grinned and walked towards the outskirts of Tokyo before he came across a forest. He walked into it and after making sure no one was around, he took off his cloak to reveal blue armor, the type old knights of Europe would use. There was no rust or tear on it, even though it had been hundreds of years since Europe had stopped making armor of that type.

Azure sat down and pulled out some jerky from a pouch in his armor before eating it. It was tough beef jerky, but Azure didn't complain. He had been alive for longer then any other living being on this planet, and he had gotten used to being uncomfortable.

After the sparse meal, Azure sat with his back against a tree before dozing off. When he went to sleep, he remembered of his past.

* * *

Azure Caballero had arrived on this planet many years before Rome had come into existence. He went by many names, all meaning blue and noble warrior. Azure had no memory of why he was alive or where he had come from; all he knew is that while others aged and died, he remained ageless and alive. Even in the few times Azure had to fight and then got injured, his wounds always healed fast and even poisoned weapons couldn't seem to kill him.

Many times through the ages, Azure had been accused of being a witch or wizard because of his ageless appearance and his ears. For a few hundred years, Azure hid in the forests of Asia to escape notice and live peacefully. That was before being discovered by some Spanish explorer, who sent him to Spain for interrogation. He was first accused of being a wizard, but after a misunderstanding caused by Azure trying to ask for water to drink, the Spanish king who was judging him decided that it was a fountain of youth that kept him alive.

The king officially made Azure a noble of Spain, and even made Azure a knight. Azure had never been treated so nicely, so he accepted the idea. After about a hundred years though, Azure was run out of Spain by the new monarch, who came to power and disliked having no contol over Azure's life. Ever since then, Azure traveled around the world, searching for his meaning of life. He was not religious because after all, he didn't fear the afterlife because he couldn't die. At certain times, Azure did want to die so he could be with former friends. However, Azure continued to live and wonder from place to place, never staying in one place for more the a few weeks in fear of befriending people who would eventually die.

* * *

Azure's memories of the past ended and allowed him to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Well, that is the beginning of the story. If you are wondering, "Azure Caballero" is basically "Blue Spanish knight." The one and the same blue knight of TMM, who fearlessly saves Ichigo. Want to know why? Well, this story will explain it...if anyone would like to know anyway. Please review for future chapters, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Well, here's the next chapter. I shall forge ahead and hope this opens up the hearts and minds of more people to the blue knight.**

* * *

Azure woke up the next morning to discover he wasn't alone. A young girl sat across from him, staring at him and his armor. Wonder was written all over her face. Azure studied the girl with slight interest. Her hair color was brown, with her eyes being the same color. Her skin was slightly tanned, but her face...nothing could describe it. The girl got up and walked over to him.

"What is your name young one?" Azure asked kindly as she sat down beside him and continued to stare in wonder at his armor.

"My name is Cherry Blossom sir," the girl said with no fear.

Azure chuckled and asked, "Do you not fear my ears?"

The girl looked up at his ears and said, "No, I think they are weird...but weird is good in this country."

Azure was puzzled by that and when he asked her about it, she merely shook her head. "My name is Azure Caballero." Azure said to introduced himself.

"A Spanish origin name?" the girl asked.

Azure was slightly curious that such a young girl knew that, but then asked, "Do you assume I am of European decent because of my white skin?"

The girl shook her head and said, "No, I guessed because of your eye color."

Azure laughed out loud at that comment. "What does your name mean?" Cherry asked, curious.

Azure stared at the girl for a few seconds and then said quietly, "Blue Spanish Knight."

Cherry pointed at a cherry blossom tree and said, "I'm named after that tree," she said proudly.

"Tell me your real name cherry blossom. I'm not of English decent, but I know cherry blossom goes by a different name." Azure said calmly.

Cherry blushed and said quietly, "Sakura is my real name, sir."

"Sakura...it means the same thing, does it not?" Azure asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I just thought that you were English, so I translated my name to English for you." Sakura said quietly.

"Well, no matter." Azure said, standing up. Sakura got up and marveled at Azure for a few seconds. Azure noticed this and patted her head. "Sorry Sakura...I have to go now." He said calmly before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled and ran to catch up. Azure stopped and looked at her. She was holding his brown cloak.

Azure smiled and reached down to get the cloak, but Sakura pulled it just out of his reach. Puzzled, Azure asked, "Do you want my cloak?" Sakura shook her head in a no, but kept the cloak out of his reach. Azure smiled and said, "You want me to stay, don't you?"

Sakura shook her head in a yes, causing Azure to laugh. It wasn't a mean laugh, but rather one of gentle amusement. "Very well then young Sakura. I will stay, but only for tonight." Azure said kindly. Sakura let out a small shriek of happiness and handed Azure his cloak. While he could have taken the cloak and continued on his journey, Azure was a man of honor. Therefore, he would never go back on his word.

Sakura took Azure's hand and led him towards a small building in Tokyo. People looked at them and stared with unfriendly eyes, but no one tried to stop him this time. When Azure came into the small building, he was amazed by the quality of the house. It looked like it had been hand crafted by professionals. The walls were flawless, the roof as well. The floor was bamboo boards, but it felt like it also had no flaws in it. It was a two story house, with a simple staircase that was made out of bamboo but looked both delicate and strong.

As Azure took in the house, Sakura ran upstairs and brought down a small bowl. In it was some rice, which she gave to Azure. He accepted the gift and started to eat with his fingers before she gave him some chopsticks. He eyed the sticks for a few seconds before he started to eat with them.

Sakura looked amazed at his ability to eat with chopsticks. "How..." she began to ask before Azure finished his rice and held it out for more.

"It's a secret," Azure said with a smile.

Sakura frowned and said, "You will get seconds if you tell me how you learned to eat with chopsticks. I have never met a foreigner who knew how to eat with chopsticks."

Azure thought about it and decided that a young girl like her wouldn't believe it anyway, so he told her the truth. "It's a ability I have." He began to explain. "I am able to learn languages the same way. All I do is take a few seconds to analyze the object or language and learn it almost instantly."

Sakura looked a Azure with open wonder as she said, "that's great! Can you do it for anything else?" Azure shook his head in a sad no.

"I can only use that ability on limited objects. More complex machines and items require me to actually take time and learn how to use them." Azure explained, realizing that the young girl was hanging on his every word.

Sakura excitedly asked, "Can you teach me how to do it?" Azure sadly shook his head in a no. Sakura's face fell, but she got up and walk away. She returned a few minutes later with some more rice.

"Thanks for the meal fair maiden." Azure said politely as he ate the rice quickly. After eating the rice, he looked around and noticed that while the house was nice, there was no furniture. "Where's all the furniture...Sakura?" He asked, looking at her.

Sakura shrugged and said, "I don't own any furniture sir. Not after the doctors burned them up."

That stopped Azure for a moment. He slowly got down on his knees and looked at Sakura as he asked carefully, "Where are your parents young one?" She frowned and looked away from him, pain written all over her face.

"They died a few days ago..." Sakura said sadly, tears forming in her eyes. Azure didn't say anything because he knew the pain all too well. He lived with it constantly. Sakura continued, "They had a disease that the government didn't want to spread, so they quarantined them in this house. I was with them when they passed on." Sakura paused and took a deep breath. "I went into the forest yesterday night to look for some flowers for their graves when I came across you. At first, I was scared and hid from you. After realizing you were sleeping, I came out of hiding and studied your clothing. It was during the time I finally figured out that you weren't from Asia that you woke up."

Azure watched with amazement as her feelings of lost were replaced by a new emotion. He couldn't describe it, so he asked her about it. Sakura said carefully, "I don't know. I felt...safe. When I looked into your blue eyes, I felt like I would be safe."

"Safe? Around a complete stranger in foreign clothing?" Azure asked, confused.

Sakura smiled and said, "I knew deep down that you were good."

Azure shook his head and looked away from her. He said with a slight scolding tone, "I could have been a monster, a bad man, a..."

"A rapist?" Sakura finished softly.

"Yes," Azure said with a sad nod.

"Like I said...I _knew_ you were a good person." Sakura said with a yawn. Azure glanced at the window and discovered it was nearing night.

Sighing, Azure said, "Lets get ready for bed young one. I would hate for you to miss some much needed sleep because of me."

Sakura smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. I enjoyed your company." She walked over to him and hugged him. Even with the armor on, he could feel a slight tremor go through her, as if she was holding back her sadness.

"It's ok young Sakura." Azure said softly, hugging her. Sakura hesitated for a brief second before starting to cry, unloading all her sadness on to Azure.

* * *

**Ok, yes I know it doesn't seem like it, but this story is getting to the point. I don't know when, but in the next few chapters it will. Please bear with this slow pace for a little while longer, I promise I will get the ultimate question answered. Oh, and please review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**The blue knight's mysterious past, slowly being revealed in this story. What possible could a young Sakura have to do with the blue knight's vow? Continue to read and find out.**

* * *

When Sakura woke up the next morning, she looked around to find that she was alone. Getting worried, she ran around her small house and discovered Azure was gone. She ran outside and ran head first into Azure's back. Turning around, Azure looked at Sakura as she fell on her backside and rubbed her head.

Azure smiled and helped her to her feet. "Are you ok young one?" Azure asked kindly.

"Yeah, I was just worried that you had left already." Sakura said sadly, looking at her feet.

Azure frowned and asked, "Why did you think that?"

Sakura answered with a smile, "Yesterday, you said you would be leaving."

Azure smiled a sad smile and said with slight regret, "I know." Azure looked extremely sad as he said with huge regret in his voice, "You can't live by yourself you know."

Sakura looked puzzled and said with curiosity, "I don't have any family members, and there is no orphanage…"

Azure placed a single finger over her lips and said with the regret evident in his voice, "I will look after you in that case. I do not want you to be hurt young Sakura."

Sakura was stunned and said with worry as tears started to form in Azure's eyes, "then why are you so sad?"

Azure looked away from Sakura as he said softly, "Because now I feel a connection with you and I know that one day, you are going to die."

Sakura looked puzzled as she asked, "But doesn't everyone die? Even you too will die one day."

Azure turned his sad blue eyes on Sakura as he said with a smile, "I will never die young one. Age, disease, injury, and even starvation don't seem to be able to kill me. For the rest of eternity, I shall live with the regret of watching people who I know, die and leave this world without me."

Sakura hugged Azure and said with a desperate voice, "Don't worry sir…I will never leave you!"

Azure chuckled and patted her on her head. "I know…I know…" He said softly, looking outside at the clouds. Faces of past friends were in the clouds, making Azure sad.

"Sir…" Sakura began before Azure held up a hand to silence her.

"Call me Azure," Azure said with a forced smile.

"Azure…." Sakura began uncertainly, but then said determinately, "I will make it my life goal to live forever beside you!"

Azure shook his head sadly and said, "You can't."

Sakura looked rejected, but then she realized something. "Are you a warrior?" She asked, looking at his armor in a new light.

"Yes," Azure answered hesitantly, not knowing where she was going with her question.

Sakura said with a determined voice, "If I can't live forever with my physical being, then I will live forever in history with you…as the first person to train under a immortal."

Azure chuckled and gave her a sad look. "You don't want to do that young one…." He began to say before Sakura surprised him by raising a small finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Call me Sakura." Sakura said with a smile.

Azure laughed, his worries gone for the moment. "Very well young Sakura. I don't think you will like the path you just boldly took, but I will train you in my skills and styles of fighting." Azure said with a smile, holding out his hand. "This is the universal sign of making a deal. Once you shake, you can never go back, ok?"

Sakura looked at the hand for one second and then grabbed it and shook it fiercely. "I accept!" She said with no fear.

Azure laughed as he realized that now the point of no return had come and gone. He would train her in his ways, and become close to her. When she died, it would be a devastating blow against him, and he knew it. However, he had given his word and now he was going to keep it.

The next day, Azure took Sakura away from Tokyo and into the woods where they had first met. Finding a secluded area, he turned to Sakura and said in a calming voice, "Your training begins now. You will feel tired, sore, and above all, angry at me. Are you still willing to go on with this mission?"

Sakura shook her head in determination and almost stumbled when Azure tossed her a wooden quarterstaff. "This shall be your weapon. Care for it, clean it, protect it, and above all, keep it with you at all times." he lectured her, taking out a sword hilt.

"Where's your weapon Azure?" Sakura asked as she swung her new quarterstaff around. Azure smiled faintly and swung his hilt to the left of his body. A light materialized on top of the hilt and went upwards to form an energy beam before breaking off and becoming a long, metallic sword. "Teach me that!" Sakura cried out.

Azure looked at her with open puzzlement, and said with curiosity, "Do you not know the code?"

"What code?" Sakura asked, looking at Azure.

Azure stuck his sword into the ground and bowed his head. "The code of warriors. The code states that every warrior has a personal weapon that they should care for. There is also a pledge you must take." He paused and took a deep breath of air before saying in a musical tone, "I pledge my weapon to those who need protection…I pledge my strength to the weak…I pledge my life to my love."

Sakura nodded and repeated the pledge, smiling when she was done. "Kinda childish…" She started to say before Azure gave her a angry look.

"It is my way of life, young Sakura." Azure said, pointing at his heart. "I have done the first two pledges. Those are the simple ones. I have never done the third and most important one though."

"Why?" Sakura asked, puzzled.

Azure turned away from her and said softly, "If I feel this bad after losing friends to death, what would happen if an emotion as powerful as love was introduced and ripped away from me?"

Sakura came over to Azure and touched his chest armor piece. "Is that why you wear this armor? To protect yourself from falling in love with anyone?" She asked with a sad voice.

Azure flinched and looked into Sakuras sad eyes. "You wouldn't know it by my appearance, but I am thousands of years old. I realized after a few hundred years that forming any attachments can bring regret, and my regrets can and will last forever." He explained in a parental tone. He smiled and patted her on her head. "On a lighter note, let's begin your training." With that, he began to train young Sakura into becoming a perfect warrior, the like of which the world has never seen.

* * *

**Getting closer…in the next chapter or two, you will discover the connection. Please bear with it, I know its slow moving. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**The next little section in italics is the a little section of ten years of practice Azure taught to Sakura. **

* * *

"_I'm tired Azure!" Sakura cried out, struggling to dodge Azure's attacks. Azure didn't let up; in fact he actually picked up speed and soon disarmed Sakura._

"_Never reveal your stamina to an enemy young Sakura." Azure said with a flick of his hand. He held his sword point at Sakura's throat, but he sighed and brought it away from her neck. Sakura rubbed her throat in thought and picked up her quarterstaff. She had changed the staff slightly, because instead of it being pure wood, she had added metal tips to the ends of it._

"_Fine then Azure…guard yourself!" Sakura cried before swinging her quarterstaff at Azure's head. He ducked and received a powerful down stroke as she suddenly changed its direction into directly over his head._

"_Not bad…if I was a normal human, it would have killed me for sure." Azure said while rubbing his head. It felt like his skull was broken, but he could actually feel the bones reforming already. Sakura spun her weapon around her head gracefully before holding with two hands in an attack stance. _

"_Ready for more Azure?" Sakura asked with a smirk. Azure smiled and suddenly charged her, but was beaten back as she used some unknown speed and grace to whack him several times in different vital spots._

"_Great job." Azure said, spitting out some blood. He looked at it and laughed. "I don't think I've bled this bad since the battle of Lake __Regillius."_

"_I've never heard of that battle. Is it a European battle?" Sakura asked, stabbing the ground with her quarterstaff so it supported her weight. She was obviously tired, sweating and panting slightly. Even with that though, she looked ready to continue the fight._

_Azure's eyes got hazy as he remembered the past. "It was a battle between Romans and Italians. I was on the Roman's side. It was at that time that I realized that I couldn't die from normal wounds…because by its end, I was bleeding everywhere and not dying." Azure said with a strange voice, like one of regret. His eyes hardened. "It was also the time I made the vow to never kill senselessly. Killing someone…it has a terrible effect on a person. You live with the regret forever."_

_Sakura nodded and said in a determined voice, "I will never kill unless it follows my pledge."_

_Azure smiled and then continued the training._

**Present day…**

Sakurawas now older, wiser, and most importantly, a deadly warrior. She was now about one hundred and seventy five centimetres tall, and her hair had grown down and tied back in a pony-tail. She walked with a natural grace and balance…almost cat like. Her brown eyes now sparkled with humour and laughter, but when she was fighting, those same eyes became like steel in appearance. She carried her quarterstaff across her back, but it could be retrieved in less than a blink of an eye.

Azure and Sakura walked to Tokyo after spending many weeks in the wilderness, training Sakura how to survive alone in the wild. Sakura wore a dress, but it was not tight or stiff, allowing her free movement. Azure was in his armour, looking both proud and strong. Something had happened while they had been gone, because as soon as they entered the city, armed guards appeared and surrounded the two. Azure looked at the weapons the guards had. "Rifles…." Azure said with disgust. Almost the same type that he was confronted with years ago when he first came to Tokyo. Smiling as they demanded that he be taken to jail, he shrugged and jumped into the air. The guards shot at him, but his sword appeared in his hand almost like magic, and in a blur of movement, he reflected the bullets back into the guns, causing the gun holders to drop their weapons.

Sakura quickly knocked out all the guards in a few elegant movements, and soon they continued their walk to her house. Upon entering it, a note was noticed that had been slipped under the door. Sakura picked it up and gasped, tears forming in her eyes. Azure came behind her and read the note, nodding his head in acceptance. It read, "With the upcoming war, all foreigners who are not of Japanese decent shall be arrested. "

Sakura looked at Azure with pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't leave now. Azure shook his head with a slight smile and started to leave. Sakura blocked his way and hugged him. "Please Azure…you can't leave me!" Sakura cried, trying to keep him from leaving. Azure didn't return the hug, figuring it would only hurt matters.

"Sakura…" Azure said softly, causing Sakura to look up into his eyes. His eyes where light and sparkling, almost like he was happy about something. "I can't be with you forever, and you know that. I have to go, and you have to live your life. You are the first and only person I have ever trained, and now look at you. You move faster then bullets and you have the strength of two normal humans." Azure lifted his hand and placed it on the back of her head and softly kissed her on the forehead. "I will miss you, but I know you will live a long and happy life without me."

Sakura gasped and then hugged Azure tighter. "No! You are more then my guardian for the past few years…you are my…" She began before Azure broke free of her grip and turned away from her.

"That has nothing to do with this Sakura. You know that." Azure said harshly, looking out the window.

"Yes it does!" Sakura cried and attempted to hug him and try to convince him to stay, before gun shots sounded out and something hit her in the back.

Azure turned around and saw Sakura lying in a pool of blood. Lifting his eyes slowly, he saw three guards standing there with smoking guns. Azure felt something he had never felt before…rage...hatred...lost...regret. He calmly took out his sword hilt and swung out his sword as the men opened fire again. The bullets didn't even penetrate Azure's armour. He slowly started to walk towards the sweating men, and then in a blink of an eye, he disappeared and reappeared behind them. He stabbed each man in the stomach, not only not caring about the fact that it would take them a long time to die, but actually wanting them to suffer.

Azure ran over to Sakuraand felt for a pulse. He found one, but it was faint and getting fainter. "No!" Azure cried with anger, hitting the ground. Looking at her dying body, Azure slowly took off his armour. The armours real purpose was not to protect him from harm. No, it was to serve two purposes…to keep out the emotion of love and to keep in his most powerful ability. He had nothing under his armour except a simple robe of blue silk, which he took off and put on Sakura. "Sakura…" Azure said as his heart was suddenly pounded by a new emotion. The robe started to disolve into Sakura's body, and she gave out a sigh of relief as the wounds started to heal."This robe is special. I can only give it to one person. It will heal you perfectly, but at a huge cost to my own self." He kissed her softly on the lips as her breathing started to return to normal. "That robe…it is my heart...my soul...my love." He grabbed his chest where his heart was located as a ache appeared in it. "I will protect you now and forever...my love." Azure said, kissing Sakura on the lips.

* * *

**The next chapter shall reveal the relationship between the blue knight and Ichigo. Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Well, here is the final chapter. Let me say, this is my longest chapter ever written before by me. It finally reveals the relationship between everyone.**

* * *

The date was now 1943. It was the heart of World War two. Sakura was now almost thirty years old, but she still moved with the speed and grace that she had when she was younger. She was married to and deeply in love with Azure. She had always felt the love, even as a little girl, but it wasn't until Azure saved her life that she realized that he felt the same for her. Now, they ran from place to place, fighting to protect themselves because he was considered a enemy, and she a traitor.

When ever Japanese soldiers tried to kill them, they would use their speed and skills to fight back…and every time, they won the fight. Bullets couldn't catch them, traps failed to surprise them, and detection was almost always by coincidence. Sakura and Azure would sleep cuddled up to each other every night in different locations, falling asleep listening to each other's breathing. Azure had never been so happy in his life, and never so content. The constant deaths of soldiers didn't affect him or Sakura, because as long as they had each other, nothing would cause them grief.

It wasn't until after the great world war that the realization struck them. Azure remained ageless while Sakura was aging normally. Sakura ignored the growing worry that Azure had for her, but in the end, she finally agreed to take it easy and return to Tokyo with him. When they got there, the city was bigger and better then when they had left, and hostilities for the two was gone. The two bought a new house, and both got a job training children in weapon martial arts. They made enough money to live comfortably, and they were happy.

They had a child when Sakura was thirty-six years old. It was a girl, and both of them adored their child while it was alive. Unfortunately, the poor baby died when it was only six days old, crushing both of its parent's hearts. It was a cruel reminder of what would happen in the future, but Azure didn't dwell on the thought.

When Sakura turned fifty, Azure noticed several things. He now appeared older. His reflexes were slowing, and his great running speed was reduced to that of a normal Olympic sprinter. Sakura said that she didn't notice a change in him, but it troubled Azure more then he would have originally thought. He knew something was happening to him, but he didn't know what it was.

One day, Azure was walking into his home when suddenly his legs crumpled and he fell on to the floor. A great pain, the likes of which he had never felt before went through him. He tried to get up, but didn't have the strength to get up. His cell phone went off in his pocket, and he shakily answered it. He felt his heart stop when he heard who was on the other side of the line. "I am sorry to say this to you mr. Azure, but your wife was hit by a truck today and now she is dying. You should come and see her as soon as you can…she doesn't have a lot of time left." A police officer said with regret on the other end of the phone.

Azure let the cell phone slip out of his grasp as he felt a pain explode through his heart. "What is this?" Azure said in pain, gripping his chest. "This pain…it can't be!" Azure exclaimed as he felt his vision starting to dim.

"I'm dying…." Azure said softly, and to his surprise, he felt a deep sense of regret. "No! I can't die…not after all these years of pain and suffering to finally find my one and only love."

With a shaking hand, he reached over to his pocket and took out his sword hilt. "I pledged my life to protect you Sakura, my love." Azure cried out, tears falling on the hit. "I failed! I failed…but I won't die with my mistake. I broke my promise, so now I must live with my regret." He fixed his eyes on the hilt and began to chant. ""I pledge my weapon to those who need protection…I pledge my strength to the weak…I pledge my life to my eternal love, Sakura." He closed his eyes as the pain in his chest intensified. He gripped the hilt tighter and said with a laugh, "I will live forever with my mistake." He looked up and through the window. He could see a light shining towards him.

"No…I shall not die. That is the coward's tactic. I am a man of honor. So, I hereby transfer my soul into my sword." Azure said with a laugh, before his body disappeared into the swords hilt, which fell to the ground with a thump.

"I am sorry Sakura for failing you. I will someday find a way to bring you back to life. Please, wait for me." Azure said softly before darkness overcame him.

**Quite a few years later…**

"Stay away from there Masaya," a tall woman said to a young Masaya.

"I will ma'am," Masaya said with a smile as she turned around to get back to some yard work. Masaya continued to walk through his new house when something shiny caught his eye. Curious, he went over to discover a sword hilt. Picking it up, he swung it around a few times before it started to glow and soon engulfed Masaya.

At first, he was scared until a calming voice told him, "Do not fear me young one. I am…" The man paused and said with slight confusion, "I do not remember who I am."

Masaya looked at the man and noticed the way he looked like a medieval knight. His shining blue armour made Masaya say, "You look like a blue knight to me." The man smiled at the name.

"Then that shall be my name until I can remember my real name. Now then, may I please take over your body?" the blue knight asked softly with a smile. Masaya hesitated and shook his head in a no.

The blue knight was puzzled at this. "Why not young one? I could help you." He said kindly to Masaya, who continued to shake his head. The blue knight smiled and said, "Well, if you ever do require me, then you know where to find me."

Masaya looked relieved and suddenly found himself back in the real world. Shaking his head, he noticed the hilt was gone, and a strange mark had appeared on his chest, right over his heart. Masaya shrugged and went on with his life.

Many years later, Masaya found Ichigo and the two started to date. Masaya cared deeply for her, and one night while Masaya was sleeping, the blue knight returned and talked to Masaya.

"Looks like you've fallen in love with someone." The blue knight said with a grin, hoping he would soon be free of the prison. Through the years since he had been awakened, he had been waiting for a time when he could finally get free.

"Yes I have." An older Masaya said with a grin. The blue knight made his offer again, but Masaya refused the offer again.

After the little chat, the blue knight returned to his semi-dormancy, waiting to be set free. The day finally came, and Masaya actually came looking for him this time. "Please blue knight…I'm begging you, please help me protect Ichigo." Masaya begged on his knees. Ichigo had been badly hurt by someone earlier that day, and Masaya realized that he couldn't protect Ichigo by himself. He needed the power that he sensed in the blue knight.

"I will protect your girlfriend, I promise," the blue knight said with a disarming smile, planning to only save this "Ichigo" once and then controlling the body forever. At least, that was his original plan. When he took over Masaya's body, his armour was now a long blue coat, like a cloak but it opened at his legs to allow him to run faster. He had blue shorts on. Shrugging, he set out to find Ichigo.

The blue knight used his senses to track the girl and found her barely standing up from fever as a green haired boy attacked her. The sight stopped the blue knight in his tracks. Right there, was the face of someone that he knew. An ache appeared in the blue knight's heart. "I will protect you," he said softly as the girl looked at him before he realized what he had just said. _Why did I say that?_ The blue knight asked himself.

The girl swayed and started to fall, but the blue knight rushed in and caught her. After making sure she was ok, he looked at the boy, a determined look in his eye. He then gently put the girl on the ground with her back against a tree. He had to stay on his knees to check her face and make sure she was not hurt. He was in a small parking lot, with a few cars, a single tree, and a really ticked off floating green haired boy.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, a blush on her face from a fever.

"I am the blue knight," he answered, feeling a odd sense of desire to protect her overcoming him as she tried to focus on his face.

"The blue knight?" She questioned before passing out. The blue knight stood up as the green haired boy found his voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The boy asked angerly, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the blue knight turning towards him. It was then that the blue knight realized the boy was holding some psi swords. _So, he's a swordsman,_the blue knight thought. Without warning, some voice appeared in his mind and told him that the girl's name was Ichigo. _This is Ichigo?_ The blue knight thought as he looked into her face. It was beautiful and oddly familiar. An image of a brown hair girl with the same face appeared suddenly in his mind, and with it a deep sense of regret.

"Who knows…" the blue knight answered truthfully, but then said angerly, "I'm obviously not your ally!" With that, he swung out a sword hilt that somehow appeared in his hand as a beam popped out and turned metallic.

"Oh, interesting…" the boy said, his eyes glowing with anticipation of a fight. The two charged at each other, and both clashed weapons a few times. The two locked weapons, at which point the boy asked, "Who are you? Why did you save Ichgio?" The blue knight didn't respond because he himself didn't know, but the boy seemed to take it as an insult. "TELL ME!" he screamed as the put greater force on his weapons.

The greater force pushed the blue knight back, where he recovered himself and attacked the boy again. "Are you a mew mew?" the boy asked, trying to get answers that the blue knight didn't have. Of course, his silence further enraged the boy, because he did a trick that gathered his strength and slashed at the blue knight. "Take that!" the green haired boy yelled, missing the blue knight but hitting a car, almost crushing it.

The blue knight realized that the boy was just as fast as he was, and possible stronger too, so he retreated back to in front of Ichigo. The blue knight held his sword to his side, preparing to attack again as the boy asked, "What do you have to do with Ichigo?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a snivelling coward, don't you?" the blue knight asked calmly.

"What?!?" The boy asked, enraged.

The blue knight pointed at Ichigo and said, "attacking a defenceless and sick girl. How dare you hold a sword? Swords are for the strong to protect the weak, not to abuse the weak."

The boy screamed in anger and attacked with a frenzy. It took all the blue knight's concentration and speed to just block the attacks. Suddenly, the blue knight heard a slight noise, so he looked over his shoulder. Ichigo was attempting to come over to him. The blue knight jumped back to her, causing the boy to go off balance. The blue knight held out his arms to show he was protecting Ichigo. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure she was alright when the green haired boy yelled, "Ichigo is mine! Hands off her!" and attacked the blue knight.

The blue knight didn't have time to block with his sword, so he pushed aside the boy's attack with his right arm. It hurt as his skin was slashed with the boy's blade, but it gave him time to prepare for a counter attack.

The boy came around for another attack, but this time the blue knight easily blocked it with his sword. The boy flew into the air and was attacked by a few energy beams. The boy fell back as four girls came out and started to exclaim about him and his appearance. The blue knight kept his eyes on the green haired boy as suddenly two new people appeared new to the boy.

The blue knight didn't pay attention to the talk between the three, but he picked up Ichigo when the tallest of the three held out an ancient fan and fanned towards Ichigo, lightning appearing and heading towards her. He jumped with Ichigo in his arms out of the way.

"Your heavier then you look." The blue knight said softly to Ichigo, realizing that he did recognize this girl. Someone from long ago, an old friend perhaps. He didn't know the name, but this girl was a splitting image of her, except of course for the ears, tail, and hair. However, her face was the perfect replication of someone in the blue knight's past, but he just couldn't remember who it was. Shrugging off the thoughts for later, he landed on a street light and let Ichigo stand on her own.

Remembering what the boy had said earlier, the blue knight calmly said, "Go…mew Ichigo." She nodded and turned to face the three enemies, and started to yell at them. The blue knight jumped down to the ground and watched as Ichigo sent an attack at the three and forced them to teleport away. Ichigo jumped down to stand beside him, stumbling slightly but quickly regaining her balance. After a brief reunion with her friends, she turned to the blue knight and noticed the cut on his arm.

"Your arm!" Ichigo cried out, a worried look on her face. Shrugging it off, he said calmly, "I'm fine." He thought about it for about half a second before declaring, "I will protect you." He didn't know why, but his heart told him that it was his duty to do so. Ichigo's face showed clear shock at the news.

The blue knight leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "I was born to protect you." He knew this was a true fact. If it wasn't for Masaya's desperate desire to protect her and his own desire to also protect her from harm…he just wouldn't be alive. He realized that his life was entirely hers, and it didn't bother him in the slightest. He turned away from Ichigo and walked away. Once he was about twenty meters away, he used his super speed to get away, appearing like a blur to Ichigo.

He ran until he returned to Masaya's house, where he sat down on his bed and thought about it. "I gave my word, so I will let you come out now Masaya." The blue knight said, changing into Masaya. "But, I shall keep these memories to myself until I feel it necessary to share them." With that, the blue knight completed the transformation and went back to dormancy, feeling a deep sense of loss, causing him to search in vain for his lost memories.

* * *

**That is the tale of the blue knight. Well, at least my version of it. If you are wondering, I used Tokyo Mew Mew episode 17-18 for the fight with Kish. Hope you enjoyed this story. Thanks for reading, and please review and leave your thoughts.**


End file.
